"The Ultimate Vixen" Raven
Raven (born Katrena Raven Mitchell; December 31st, 1989), is a Professional Wrestler better known by her middle name - "Raven" - that started her career in WWE before signing to ZXWWF in late 2006. She is the former co-owner of Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance and is now signed to GZWA. Early Life Katrena became fascinated with wrestling through the New York underground wrestling fights ran by her older step-brother D-Mob. At 13, she met and befriended some of the underground wrestlers (one who would later go under the name C-Money) not that much older than her and began training with them. At 15 they earned a developmental contract with WWE where she continued her training with Dave Finlay, Ron Hutchinson & even getting to learn from Edge and her idol, who would later become her enemy, then friend, Trish Stratus. Now 16 and after years of training & multiple dark matches, She was set to debut in WWE but was put on the back burner as she was still “too young” at a time they were pushing Playboy cover girl angles. Fate smiled on her as Xion Zeros approached her with an opportunity to join his federation - ZXWWF. Raven quickly accepted and was put in the Diva Search and a mandatory training class with other Diva Search contestants ran by Mariah. She would often skip the classes in pursuit of her growing relationship with ZX (stealing his attention away from his then girlfriend, Brooklyn). When told she attended none of the classes to be even be considered for a contract, Xion stood up for her and signed her regardless. She would also avoid contact with her step-brother in the company choosing not to get involved in his “vendettas”. Professional wrestling career ZXWWF (2006-2010) Diva Search Diva search]] Beginning on XHE brand, becoming Vixen Champion Courtship of ZX & Raven Taking The Vixen Division By Storm Vs. Trish Stratus Ultimate Stratusfaction Ultimate BFFs: Raven & Justice General Manager of VWA Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (UFWA; 2010-current) Personal Life Raven is the younger step-sister of the infamous kayfabe owner of ZXWWF, Darrius Lewis, otherwise known as D-Mob. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *Bitch Kick (Chick Kick) *High Price (Edgecution) 'Previous Finishing Moves' *Rae-DT (Mickie-DT Lift-Stall-Spike DDT variation) *Muah (Viper/Stalking RKO) 'Signature Moves' *- WooHoo (Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker) *- Revolver (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker) *- Overdose (Stratusphere) *- Fall Back (Edge’O Matic) *- Scheiße (Side Effect) *- Top Rope-aided Dropkick through bottom rope *- Inverted Samoan Drop *- Sitout Diving Clothesline *- Whirly-Bird Head-Scissors *- Half Nelson Facebuster *- Discipline (Edgecator/Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) *- Ask For More (Torture Crab/Elevated Boston Crab kneeling on the opponent's back or neck) *- Samoan Drop w/ Kip Up *- Snapmare Driver to the knee *- Suicide Dive *- Hair-Pulled Curb Stomp *- MMA/Repeated Elbow Strikes to the neck/back/head of a seated opponent *- Enzuigiri variations *- Dropsault variations *- Stomps to/around the body *- [Morrison'sRunning Knee Strike to face] *- Raetrix (MaTrish) *- Upgrade (Turnbuckle Dropkick/Hardyac Arrest) *- Loose Rap (Sitout Gourdbuster) *- Illegal Punch to the throat 'Nicknames' *'The Ultimate Vixen' 'Managers/Managed' * Xion Zeros (ZX) * Jeff Hardy * C-Money * D-Mob * Justice * Marcus Brett 'Entrance Music' *'"Muah" - Electrik Red' Notable Feuds *Kirsten Franklin *Jesse Aguilera *Mariah Cruz *Trish Stratus *Amanda Cortez *The Beautiful People *Minnesota Home Wrecking Crew *Anya Petrova *Amber Torres Championship/Accomplishments 'ZXWWF' *ZXWWF Vixen Championship (2 time; 1st Woman to hold this title) *1st Woman to be named Undisputed Woman of ZXWWF (2007) *2009 ZXWWF Women's Tag Team Riot Winner (w/ Trish Stratus as part of Ultimate Stratusfaction) *ZXWWF Women's Tag Team Championship (w/ Trish Stratus as part of Ultimate Stratusfaction) 'UFWA' *UFWA Women's Tag Team Championship (w/ Kirsten Franklin) 'GZWA' *GZWA Women's Champion (final) *GZWA Vixen Champion (first) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Black Wrestlers Category:GZWA Category:People from Atlanta, Ga Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Female Characters Category:Valets Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Heel characters Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Former Models Category:GZWA Vixen Category:Total Vixens Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Reality TV Star Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Actress Category:TV Star Category:American television actors